Elder Scrolls 55: Remnant Bound
by FlameHammer
Summary: Li-Jien is known by many titles, But the one he is most famous for is being the age old hero; Dovahkiin or dragonborn. how will he react when the Gods of Nirn send him through dimensions to another world that needs his help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mu los vomir, Alduin mahlaan, Sahrot thur qahnaraan, Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid, Thu'umii los nahlot.**_

The dovahkiin dressed in redglowing black armor heard the roars of the dragons celebrating the demise of the World-Eater. As one descended onto the word wall that contained a word of power for the Fire Breath shout.

" Dovahkiin you have followed through on your destiny and brought Alduin to his doom," Growled the dragon although not with any malice.

" Yes I may have but I failed to absorb his soul, which can only mean that he will return, when is anyone's guess Paarthurnax."

"Mmm, yes I can understand that, but for now go and celebrate your victory today, because I feel you are only at the beginning of your tasks."

"I understand, Probably make my way to Fort Dawnguard and help them with the vampire outbreak, and there is also the mystery of who sent those dragon cultist after me."

"Well then you should hurry. Don't want to keep destiny waiting. Hahaha."

And with that the old dragon took to the skies as the Dragonborn made his way back down the mountain. Weeks after that point he returned back to Hjerim, his home in the city of Windhelm.

"It's an honor to see you again my Thane," the home's housecarl Calder announcing his entrance.

" As to you too my friend, but for now I'm in need of a very **very **long rest."

" Yes I've heard the rumors. I shall keep watch while you rest."

"Thank you Calder."

The hero made his way up the stairs towards his master bedroom. Decorating the walls were several weapons from his previous adventures; The Blade of Woe, given to him by the last leader of the Dark Brotherhood for he was their Listener, Wuuthrad, the axe used by Ysgramor himself and the current Harbinger of the Companions as well as the shield of Ysgramor, next was a set of light armor called the Guildmaster's Armor as well the Nightingale Armor and Archmage's Robes after defeating the last guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, restoring their favor with the Daedric Prince Nocturnal, and then saving the Collage of Winterhold respectively.

As he traded his way through he removed his helmet and shook his hair revealing his cat ears and medium length hair with a single braid. His face wore scars from the times before he had a closed face Helmet. His fur was dark gray with strips of white. As he removed the rest of his heavy armor and prepared for bed even though the blood of the beast runs through him preventing him from benefiting from most part of resting. He sees a note left for him as well as his Officer Armor, his badge of being a Stormcloak officer in the Jarl's rebellion.

" _**To the honorable Stormblade,**_

_**We have heard words of your deeds to Skyrim and her people that you have save all of us and our souls from the terrible World- Eater Alduin himself. For your Nord-like bravery we have decided to have a blade crafted and enchanted for you. Come by the Palace of the Kings to receive your reward. I would like to thank you on behalf of all skyrim and myself for you what you have done for all of us.**_

_**Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak**_

_**P.S. I thought I should have you know that we have repaired you uniform.**_

Closing the letter, he finished his routine and headed to bed, unbeknownst to him that the gods had other plans for him in the coming months.

**I know I said that we'd have another chapter of Two Sides of the Same Gem, but I had to do this or I would forget. So I know that it's say that it's a crossover I'm just setting the mood XD. Anyway the main character of this story is based off of my ES5 Character a Khajit that I started with Heavy Armor even though I used both armor types and part of my second Khajit that was a stealth based character.**


	2. New Beginnings

So I know that I'm supposed to be working on the other fics (which I will) but this idea is one of my favorite type crossovers so I wanted to be involved in it. So if you don't play Skyrim( which you really should. Amazing game.) the whole plot is that you play as one of the game's playable races ( such as Nord, Kahjit, High Elf ect.) you escape after being caught with other Stormcloak soldiers, then after finding out your a legendary hero you go. around and kill dragons and complete your destiny.

Li-Jien roused from his rest which lasted a few days( you would to

after traveling for days without rest). He changed into his officer armor,ate then made his way to The Palace of Kings. He entered and approached the jarl.

"Jarl Ulfric, I apologize for my lateness for answering your summons,"

the Dragonborn said, giving his captain a bow.

" Nonsense, you have done, not only my army, but this whole country a great service by slaying the dreaded Alduin, and for that we reward you with this," Jarl Ulfric instructed his steward to hand Li-Jien his reward, a dragonbone sword.

He studied the blade, taking in the craftsmanship of it. Although he had the capability of making weapons Li-Jien always prefered using his Daedric equipment, but would never say that outloud.

" Thank you Jarl, I'm honored to receive this."

" Yes, I know that this sort of pales in your opinion, but you choosing to take this proves you care for others, just like I care for my people, even for the non-nords as you showed me during our civil war that you didn't need to get involved. But I digress, every great weapon for a great hero needs a name…..So?"

" Hmmm, yes you're right it does need a name, a Glorious one. From now on this blade shall be known as….. Dovahkriid, the Dragon Slayer," he announced to the hall, as though agreeing with him, the blade crackled with frost, fire, and shock energy.

" Hahaha, a glorious name indeed Stormblade," Ulfric chortled.

" Jarl if we are finished here, I'm prepping to join the Dawnguard and deal with the vampire menace."

" Ah a Dragonborn's work is never done eh, yes we are finished here, thank you for taking the time and coming here,"

"The pleasure is all mine Ulfric," Li-jien bowed then took his leave.

Upon entering his home he quickly changed to his Daedric Armor, equipped his new bladed to his hip, his scythe to his back, a shield to his side and various potions and Soul Gems and the weapon of Meridia, the blade Dawnbreaker he also packed his Deathbrand Armor. Then he took his leave for Fort Dawnguard in Dayspring Canyon.

(4 Month time skip brought by the fact I'm not wasting chapters

doing the Questline) " Serana, are you sure you're for this," asked a concerned Li-jien to

his partner Serana, although not romantic "not yet anyways,".

" Yes, but are you ever ready to kill your parent even though it's been centuries since they show you any kind of love," replied Serana

" Alright, let's finish this like it started, together Serana."

Li-jien let loose his Unrelenting Force Shout against the cathedral doors tearing them off their hinges. As the pair entered the cathedral they were greeted by a less than pleased Harkon.

" Serana I'm so disappointed that you choose this path, if you wanted to keep them as a pet, we could've worked something out," Harkon attempted some kind of reason which was ignored.

" He is not a pet father! We're going to stop you from completing this godforsaken prophecy," shouted a very angry Serana now.

" Maybe, but his kind will hunt us down like monsters, what will stop him from killing you?"

" HOW DARE YOU!" roared a furious Li-jien, "I have shown her more love than you ever have you monster, I could never bring myself to harm her!" Li-jien drew his scythe as Serana got her spells ready.

" So this is how it ends, I tried to reason with you but I guess you leave me no choice," Harkon said shifting to his Vampire Lord form, " Now I show you the power of a true Volkihar vampire."

As the battle raged on Harkon learned quickly that he had no advantage in the fight and changed to the less powerful but capable of using a sword form. Even then Li-jien fought with the ferocity of a dragon whipping the scythe around his body like it was lightweight. He disarmed the vampire with his DIsarm Shout and prepared his ending blow.

" Serana, I can't change your mind, but I've come to regret every choice I've made," Harkon said, his final words directing them to his daughter knowing he can't win and accepts his death.

Li-jien Brought his scythe down and brought the end of Harkon. Hearing his final words Li-jien cried out and shouted.

" I'm sorry Serana I couldn't help it, he decided to apoligize for his actions at the end, I guess he realized that it wasn't worth trying complete some dumb prophecy now."

" I heard, maybe he was sorry but now with him gone those are the last words I'll ever hear now." " I'm sorry Serana, but we know it had to be done." " I know, I don't blame you." Li-jien removed his helmet and shook his head, which showed the

Amulet of Mara underneath. His took Serana's hand and spoke, " I know the problem between you and churches and I respect that, but we can have it in Windhelm and bring a Priest of Mara with us, ever since we left the Soul Cairn I never wanted someone more and you deserve so much and I want to give you all I can. I guess what I'm trying to say is that," he got down on one knee and continued, " Serana Volkihar, will you do me the honor of being my wife."

Serana was taken aback never in her life no matter how much she actually got to live it, did anyone ever make her undead heart race. But she couldn't not give him an answer. She took a deep breath and answered, " Li-jien Solhur, I would love to be your wife."

With newfound happiness he grabbed Serana and spun around, the two laughing finally both feeling like nothing can hold them back now. Finally setting her down he inspected the remains he found Harkon's sword which is useless for him because he's not a vampire, a few bottles of

human blood and various scrolls. The exited the castle hand-in-hand and made their way to Riften to prepare for their wedding. Two Months Later

" You know it's funny. We've been married for almost two months and we are still doing what we're doing, Going on adventures, killing undead and bandits. Not that I'm complaining," Li-Jien laughed after they cleared out a bandit hideout for one of holds

" You know, you're right. I'm glad that we've both changed and

haven't changed at the same time. It been an experience but a great one," Serana agreed

" Agreed, always thought I'd be a loner. Even though I have

Housecarls, I've always kept them at my homes. I didn't want to get them accidentally killed."

"Really. Well if it's any consolation it's been so long since I've felt so

alive, so to speak. "You know we could change that and make you a living mortal again,

but that's your choice. You know I won't force you too. "I know, but I still want to be this way as long as part of my family

exists still." " Alright, considered it dropped for now, let's get going. We still have

half a day to travel to Winterhold. I guess it's good that we take a bounty in Winterhold, that way we could also get rid of that rapture that Tolfdir brought to my attention."

"I know, why don't you use Shadowmere or Arvak more often? Would cut down our time."

"You know how I feel about Shadowmere being a gift from Astrid and

my only connection from the Falkreath sanctuary and Arvak, well you're right I shouldn't neglect to use it. I guess I just enjoyed the trip," Li-Jien shrugged.

As they traveled down the path with little annoyance here and there,

Li-jien stared intently down something coming down the path. It looked like the start of a snowstorm approaching, although something felt otherworldly. He attempted to use Clear Skies to bring it to dissipate, but it continued undeterred. As a last ditch effort he grap Serana to shield her the best he could as the storm swallowed them both and for them the world turned black.

(AN: You have no idea how bad i want to leave it here and pull a

skyrim meme on it. But I shall continued for the story's sake XD) Li-Jien stirred from the unwanted knockout. He got up and took

surveillance of his surroundings. First problem was the fact that they were nowhere near Winterhold as shown through the snowless trees and terrain. Another one was answered when he looked up and realized they weren't even in Tamriel for the moon wherever they are, is shattered. Taking a moment to regain his bearings, he began to search from his beloved who swept away with him.

Li-jien cupped his hands, " SERANA! WHERE ARE YOU!" he turned

towards rustling in the bushes, "Serana, now's… not… the...time," he started as a large werewolf or something that resembled a werewolf with sections of bony armor

"WHAT IN OBLIVION," he shouted, jumping back unsheathing two deadric swords.

Trading blows against a sort of werewolf, prepared a final blow as two

ice spikes impaled the creature and it dropped to the ground. He turned towards the sender and he saw Serana running to him. He embraced her and they stayed that way for a bit.

Releasing her, he said, " I'm so glad you're alright, I thought you were

gone." She laughed a little and replied, " Can't get rid of me that easily, how

are you doing?" " Haven't felt that bad since I drank with Sanguine that night. We

better get out of here who knows what else is out here." "Yeah definitely that same creepy feeling that those tombs had." "Which is why," Li-jien added, preparing a spell, " we're using Arvak

this time." releasing the spell a swirl of arcane energy form and dissipated revealing a skeletal horse. Li-jien hoisted himself onto the mount and helped Serana on it, "I'm gonna need you to watch our back."

"Got it." And they sped through the forest. One plus was Arvak's seamless

infinite stamina. They were able to escape some of the forest's more hostile inhabitants, which the vampire disposed of with some well-placed Icy Spears. After what felt like hours of travel the duo made it to an opening out of the forest, and a short distance was a large building, larger than the College of Winterhold.

"Well there's at least other people here, hopefully there are." "Me too, well shall we walk the rest of the way." " yeah can't have Arvak, as great as he is, spook the only people

here." As the couple neared the end of a long journey, they had failed to

take notice of the security cameras installed by the building's occupants and that video feed being watched by a middle aged man sporting small dark glasses and silver hair.

"Glynda we seemed to have a couple of lost travelers. Can you make

sure to escort them to me?" "Do they seem dangerous Ozpin," Glynda raised a question to her

colleague. "Not to us I believe, but do make sure to not scare them off," Ozpin

gave a small chuckle. "Alright Headmaster," Glynda replied as she left the office towards the

academy doors. "Let's hope my hunch is correct," Ozpin sighed and leaned into his

chair.

(End of Chapter)

And that does it for chapter 2. Now I know its been forever since I've uploaded a chapter to any of my stories but rest assured that I do have the next chapters in progress. It may be another little while but they will be out soon. So until then I'll see you later


End file.
